


Balancing Work and Home: Bruce

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: Balancing Work and Home [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Hulk Hugs (Marvel), Parenthood, Protective Hulk (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: These days there’s nothing that the team can do to calm the Hulk besides take him home to see his familyWritten for the series Balancing Work and Home with@thelookingglassalice





	Balancing Work and Home: Bruce

Coming home was always the worst.  Going out to a battle where the Hulk was needed was always nerve-wracking.  It hurt to transform.  That kind of sudden increase in size, of not just muscle, but also bone was excruciating.  Not to mention he hated to think about the damage the other guy was gonna do.  The lives he would take without even thinking about it.  Yes, they were the bad guys.  Yes, it was a case of them or us.  He still hated it.

The battle itself was easy.  The Hulk liked them.  He usually had fun.  He was starting to follow orders a little, but usually, he was a bit of a wind-up toy that you just pointed in the correct direction and then avoided and it went just fine.

After though, after was a whole other story.  At best they could get Hulk to turn back.  If that happened Bruce would sit in the back of the jet wrapped in a blanket, pale and shaking.  He would get home and be pleased to be there, but he’d just feel exhausted and he’d need time to be alone.  To process.  He didn’t want to be with other people.

That was if they could get him back.  Lately, it was harder and harder to do.   Since meeting you and moving into the house with you and your two kids Hulk was extremely reluctant to let go.  He wanted to hang on for long enough to get home.  You see, Bruce wasn’t the only one who loved your kids.  The Hulk loved them too and he used any opportunity he had where he was in control to get a chance to be with them.

“Hurry up!”  He roared, banging his fist on the floor of the jet.  He sat hunched to one side, filling a large portion of the storage area.

“Hulk, buddy, it only flies so fast,”  Clint called back to him from his spot in the cockpit.

“Hulk want to go home!”  

“We all want to go home, Big Guy.  We’re going as fast as we can.”  Steve said calmly.

Hulk huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking out the front of the jet.

“You’re sure we can’t have Bruce back, Big Guy?”  Natasha asked.

Hulk huffed again and shook his head.  “No Banner until Hulk sees kids.”

Natasha sat back and shrugged.  “It was worth a try.”

For the remainder of the trip, Hulk sat fidgeting.  The other Avengers let him out at your home, hovering the jet at a level that he could jump from without damaging anything.  When your two young children, Blake and Erin heard the thud of Hulk’s landing they squealed and ran outside.

“Hulk’s home!  Hulk’s home!”  They chanted as they ran out the door and threw themselves at the Hulk. He caught them midair and tossed them above him.  They screamed in joy splaying out their bodies as wide as possible landing back in Hulk’s open hands.  He put them on the ground and they ran.  The dog rushed outside barking madly as the two children charged away as fast as their little legs can take them and Hulk laughed loudly chasing after them at what is a snail’s pace for him.

Erin slammed into Hulks leg as hard as she could.  He looked down at her and started to pretend to be caught off balance.  “Oh no!  Hulk fall!”  He said swaying back and forth on one leg.  Blake slammed into his leg too and he tipped over falling lightly on the ground, careful not to land on anyone or anything.  Both children clambered up onto him laughing as the dog ran circles around all three of them.

“You got Hulk.  You win.”  He rumbled, hugging the squirming children.

“Mommy!  We won!”  Erin yelled, struggling in Hulk’s arms even though she doesn’t want to be let go.

He let her go regardless and she flopped down on top of him lying so her back was pressed against his chest.  Blake continued clambering over him until Hulk picked him up by the t-shirt and held him above his head.  “What little boy want?”

“Push me on the swing,”  Blake demanded.

Hulk chuckled and moved the children from him before getting to his feet.  The kids ran to the swing and Hulk lumbered up behind them.  You watched from the window as he pushed them higher and higher until they were screaming but always asking to go higher.  You smiled at them playing as you prepared the dinner.  After the swings, the kids both ran inside and then back out with their hands full of things they wanted to show Hulk since the last time they’d seen him.  Things from kindergarten and preschool.  Pictures they’d drawn of them with him or Bruce.  New toys.  Hulk sat on the ground looking over each thing carefully and listened attentively to everything they said, the giant smile never leaving his face.   When dinner was almost ready and you’d set the table you went outside.

“Alright kids time to go clean up for dinner.”  You said.

There was a round of ‘aww’ before they both hugged Hulk around the neck.   “Are you staying for dinner?”  You asked.

Hulk shook his head.  “You no make enough food.  Hulk always hungry.”  He grumbled.

“I do my best.”  You replied touching his arm.

He nods.  “Hulk know.  It okay.”  He looked back down at the kids.  “Bye-bye.  Hulk love you.”

“We love you too.”  They said in unison both kissing him on the cheek and running inside.

“It was good to see you, honey.”  You said and kissed his cheek.

He pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his hand up and down your back.  “Good to see you too.  You got clothes for Banner?”

You nodded your head.  “Usual place.”

He nodded and let out a huff before lumbering off to the side of the house.

You went back inside and started to serve up the dinner.  As you put the kid’s plates on the table they came tearing in and climbed up on their chairs.  “Did you have fun?”  You asked.

They both nodded enthusiastically with their mouths full and tried to tell you at the same time what they’d done with the Hulk.

Bruce came in as you were sitting down at the table.  He kissed both the kids hello and then came over to you.  You leaned back and closed your eyes.  He leaned in and kissed you as his hand caressed your shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”  You asked when he pulled back.

He sat down and smiled softly at you.  “Fine.  It’s always a little easier coming back after he’s been playing with the kids.”  He looked back over to the kids.  “And how was your day, monsters?”


End file.
